deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ash Williams
Ashley James "Ash" Williams is the main protagonist of the Evil Dead series of movies, games, & comics. (For other combatants named Ash, see Ash (disambiguation).) Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ash Williams vs Fin Shepard (Completed) * Ash Williams vs. Frank West * Ash Williams vs Juliet Starling * Mad Max vs. Ash Williams Battles Royale * Horror Movie Battle Royale (DeathBattleMike) (Abandoned) 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Arthur (Ghosts 'n Goblins) * Ash Ketchum * Casey Jones * Chris Redfield * Dipper Pines * Duke Nukem * Ellen Ripley * Guts * Hellboy * Leon Kennedy * Negan * Rick Grimes BackGround One day Ash Williams, his girlfreind Linda, his sister and Her boyfriend where on their day to Jacksonvile and then Ash desided they should take a break at a near by Cabbin in the Woods this would change Ash's Life forever. They found a tape recorder and desided to listen to it, the man on the recorder said some sort of spell and it woke something up in the woods, something BAD, it killed every body but Ash who had to fight off his possessed Friends to survive and then His hand got possessed and he cut it off with a chainsaw then replaced it with the same chainsaw. Eversince That day Ash Has been kicking deadite ass and taking names even running into Freddy Kreuger and Jason Voorhees and then kicked their asses to. He's someone you REALLY dont wanna Fuck with! Death Battle InFo *Alisas: Ashley, Strange One, Good Ash, Ashy Slashy, El Jefe, Lover Boy, Idiot, Mr. Jefe *Age: Currently in his 50s *Status: Alive *30 pounds over Weight *Ran for President *Favorite Word: Groovy *Fairly Good At Poker *Occupations: Houseware clerk at S-Mart, Zombie/Deadite hunter, Exorcist *Chainsaw & Boomstick's names: Moe & Larry *Proud Owner of The Best Chin In Fictional History *Has a Vendetta Agenst Mirrors *Left Handed *Has a pet lizard named Eli *Motto: Shoot First, Think Never *A Bad Slow Thinker But A Good Fast Thinker DEATH BATTLE INFO WEAPONS Every Thing Ash Has Been Seen Using To Fight Deadites *Chainsaw *12 Gage Double Barrel Remington Shotgun/Boomstick *The Delta (Has two SawBlade arms that pop out of the hood) *Spears *Pistol * the Necronomicon X-Mortis *Pet Tracker *Machine Guns *Single-Shot Shotgun *Rifle/Spike Rifle *Homemade Explosives *Spell Book *Leecher/Extinguisher *Spraypump *Molotov Cocktails *Dynamite *Sickle *Flame Thrower *Gatling Gun *Metal Gauntlet *Firelance *Big peice of Wood *Harpoon Hand *Hand Cannon revolver *Kandarian Dagger *Death Coaster *Shovel *Knight Sword *Axe *Duct tape *Crobar *Doombot Armor *Bags of Gun Powder *Wrong Book (Sucks Enemies into a inescapable wormhole) *Wooden Hand *Steel Armor *New Hand Replacement (Built in FlashLight, Laser Pointer, & ScrewDriver) *Second Chainsaw that can Cut Threw Cold Steel The Necronomicon X-Mortis *Dispite being ash's Main Foe he can use it in battle *The Book of the Dead *Bound in human Flesh, Inked in Human Blood *Wrote by the Dark Ones who used it as a weapon agenst Humanity *A Gate way to all that is Evil *Demonic Summons *Ash can also use this as a sort of Melee weapon (If he smacks someone with it, they'll be flung several feet) *Can Levitate and in some cases fly *Ash's #1 Enemy *Has a Time Travel Spell (Unknown if Ash knows how to read it) *Can Talk *In what ever universe Ash Williams is in there is always a Necronomicon there for him to use *Cannot be Destroyed by Mortal Means *Has Controll over all Undead (Except Marvel Zombies for some reason) *Was used to help Ash agenst The Marvel Zombies by rising an Army of the Dead from across the World (it failed but it stalled them for awhile) *Hates Freddy Kreuger more than it hates Ash Powers/Abillities *Peak Human *Superhuman level Marksmen *Excellent Leadership skills *Actually has Some Level Of Toon Force (Only One Shown Instance of this) *Magic Spells *Insaine Aim Accuracy *When engaged in stealth he's quote (Like a Ninja loosing his virginity, Quick and Discreet) *Sometimes Duct tape the Kandarian Dagger to the barrel of the Boomstick *Exorsist Experience *Gifted Inventor and Mechanic *Creative one-liners *Skilled at Hand to Hand combat *Deadite Form *Rage Mode (Completely Indestructible, Damage Boost & Faster Combos) *Can somehow Leap 7-8 feet in the air without a running start *can make love to a woman like no other man *He can clench his buttocks so hard you can literally crack a walnut on em, this can actually somehow play into combat Spell Book A book of spells from the Necronomicon. *Super Strength: - Gives Ash the strength of 10 men *Lightning: - Ash shoots a barrage of lightning that kills most enemies in front of Ash. *Possess Deadite: - Allows Ash to temporarily possess a deadite human. *Possess Dog: - Allows Ash to temporarily possess a hell hound. *Stun: - Stuns all enemies in around Ash for a short time. *Summon: - Summons a faithful dog to help Ash fight deadites. *Rain of Fire: - Sumons a rain of hot lava on the heads of Ash's enemies. *Possess Guardian: - Allows Ash to temporarily possess a deadite guardian. *Possess Slavelord: - Allows Ash to temporarily possess a deadite slavelord. *Seismic Wave: - Summon's an Earthquake that destroys most enemies. *Possess Warrior: - Allows Ash to temporarily take control of a deadite warrior. *Dispel Runic Lock: - Destroy's Runic locks on enchanted doors *Clattu Verata NeckTie!: - Heals Ash Along with all Team members plus it gives ash a Orange and Blue Necktie Deadite Ash *Ash can become this in 1 of 2 ways either he dies or it's goes to Night time *Super Strength *Kinda Slow *Has Extreme pain tolerance or may not feel pain at all *can revert Back To Regular Ash When he Thinks About Linda (Ash's Old Girlfreind) *As Seen With Other Deadites, It's Possible He can Climb up Walls and Survive being completely dismembered Feats *Killed Countless Monsters, Demons, & deadites *Beat Freddy Kreuger & Jason Voorhees *Defeated Dracula *Defeated Baal in a physical match *Tough enough to cut off his own hand while laughing *Killed a few Zombiefied Marvel Characters Such as Winter Solider, Hulkling, MultipleMan, Howard the Duck and Dr. Druid *Single handedly Defeated an Army of Deadites *Took a Punch to the chin From DareDevil *Raised a Army of Villagers to fight off a Giant horde of Deadites *Took Out Some Classic Movie Monsters *Beat Evil Ash (a complete copy of himself) on multiple occasions *Banged a Chick He Just meet in under 10 minutes *His New Hand Replacement can Block a Running chainsaw *In Marvel Zombies vs Army Of Darkness he injured Spider-Man (Non Zombiefied) with a single punch *Dodged Point Blank Flying Saw Blades *Got right back up after being Slapped by a Zombie Sentry so Hard it literally knocked him out of heaven into a Dumpster on Earth *Beat "The Dark One" *Protected President Obama From Deadites *Knocked someone out with Single punch *Skilled enough to Sword duel Evil Ash and a Deadite Knight at the Same time while going up some stairs *Was mentally strong enough to over come Mind Control *Fast enough to out run the Deadite Cloud which is fast enough to catch up to speeding cars *Fought his own car (The Delta) when it was possessed and won *was strong enough to drive his chainsaw into the hood and engine of The Delta with one hand. *Can easily slash threw kegs of beer with his Chainsaw *Strong enough to lift a 8 to 9 ft tall Demon Frog *Managed to get away from a Zombiefied Thor, on Foot. WEAKNESSES *Chainsaw Has Limited Gas *Limited Ammo *Selfish *Lazy *Usually Tries to Take the Easy Way Out *Fake Teeth, Soft Balls, Bumb sholder, Sore Kidneys, Trick Knee *may or may not have alzheimers (But this may have just been a joke) History Death Battle Info Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Chainsaw Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Horror Movie Combatatants Category:Human Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Movie Combatants Category:Terrordrome Combatants Category:Toon Force Users